


About Love

by Justletmein



Series: Pragma (Español) [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: (part II), Asexual Character, Asexual Characters, Asexual Relationship, Awkward Senku, F/M, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Self-Indulgent, Tsukasa is a great friend, english isn't my first language, no beta we die like variously gendered people, retun of jealous Senku
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justletmein/pseuds/Justletmein
Summary: Aparentemente, “mi Mentalista” eran las palabras de su nuevo círculo personal en el infierno. Eran agradables, lo hacían sentir cálido por dentro, pero también dolían, porque Senku no era consciente de la pesada verdad detrás de ellas.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen & Shishiou Tsukasa, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju (Mentioned), Ruri/Chrome (mentioned)
Series: Pragma (Español) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194899
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	About Love

**Author's Note:**

> Una continuación involuntaria de [ Las Primeras Impresiones Son Las Más Duraderas ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663319), por lo que recomiendo leerlo primero.  
> Poco después de terminar ese fic, la idea de Gen angustiado como resultado del uso excesivo de “mi Mentalista” por parte de Senku comenzó a molestarme, así que necesitaba hacer algo al respecto...  
> El título es por la canción de Marina que me ayudó a terminar esto.  
> ¡Espero que te diviertas leyéndolo!
> 
> [ English version ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446438)

“Mi mentalista.”

Qué cosa más intrépida para decir.

Afortunadamente, podía estar tranquilo con que Gen no se haría ideas equivocadas. Después de todo, incluso si el mentalista seguramente estaba familiarizado con el concepto de deslices freudianos, probablemente también era consciente de cómo la noción de que revelaban deseos ocultos estaba obsoleta desde hacía mucho tiempo.

En todo caso, su desliz no fue más que su ansiedad hablando, lo cual, dada la situación de amnesia, había estado más que justificada.

Sin embargo, siendo el bastardo que era, Gen probablemente no lo dejaría ir tan pronto. A menos que él hiciera algo al respecto primero.

¿Cómo era el dicho? ¿Si no puedes vencerlos, úneteles?

–Necesito que me traigas algunas cosas, mi Mentalista –dijo casualmente, entregándole una lista con los ingredientes. Ignoró las exclamaciones de sorpresa de todos, fingiendo que lo que había dicho no tenía ningún significado en particular. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar mirar en dirección a Gen, sintiendo una mezcla de diversión con algo más cuando vio cómo su rostro había enrojecido.

_Interesante._

Entonces decidió llamarlo “mi Mentalista” casualmente más a menudo. Casualmente, como si no estuviera haciendo que su corazón enloqueciera cada vez que esas palabras salían de sus labios. Y luego, sonreía burlonamente cada vez que agarraba a Gen desprevenido, con un ligero rubor en su rostro. Una imagen tan inusual de ver.

No esperaba que fuera tan… emocionante.

***

Aparentemente, “mi Mentalista” eran las palabras de su nuevo círculo personal en el infierno. Eran agradables, lo hacían sentir cálido por dentro, pero también dolían, porque Senku no era consciente de la pesada verdad detrás de ellas.

Desafortunadamente, no podía decirle que se detuviera, eso generaría preguntas. Consideró evitar a Senku hasta que finalmente se aburriera y las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, pero eso probablemente sería demasiado obvio y el equivalente a confesar que en realidad tenía un problema con eso.

Solo podía pensar en una alternativa: seguirle el juego, lo que podría terminar ya sea con avergonzar a Senku lo suficiente como para que dejara de hacerlo o, por el contrario, que se convirtiera en una “broma privada” entre ellos. ¿Qué opción prefería? No estaba seguro. Le gustaba cómo sonaba, pero también dolía… ¿Tal vez eventualmente se acostumbraría?

Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba en gran desventaja. Después de todo, no estaba muy fuera de su personaje que él se refiriera a Senku (o cualquiera, en realidad) como “querido”, habiendo ido tan lejos como para referirse a él como “mi querido Senku-chan” un par de veces.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Ukyo mientras caminaban por el bosque en una misión de exploración en busca de algunas hierbas que Senku les había pedido.

–En realidad no, Senku-chan ha sido realmente malo últimamente –esa era una forma de ponerlo.

–¿En serio? Uno esperaría que fuera más amable con su novio –bromeó Ukyo, concentrado en buscar lo que les habían encargado.

–¡Muy gracioso, Ukyo-chan!

–¿No es así? –preguntó, teniéndo la audacia de mostrarse sorprendido.

–No, el corazón de Senku-chan es para la ciencia y para la ciencia nada más. Realmente, Ukyo-chan, deberías saberlo a estas alturas –respondió Gen con un suspiro dramático. Sin embargo, Ukyo no parecía divertido por sus teatralidades.

–Entonces, ¿qué hay de que él empezándo a llamarte “mi Mentalista” de la nada? –por supuesto que todos habían notado ese ligero cambio. Sin embargo, Ukyo era primero en preguntarle al respecto. Gen no pudo evitar preguntarse si el resto de los aldeanos habían hecho las mismas suposiciones.

–Ese es solo el nuevo dispositivo de intimidación de Senku-chan.

–Así que te molesta.

–No, quiero decir... Lo hace con malas intenciones, eso es lo que me molesta realmente –técnicamente era cierto.

Ukyo entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada y Gen tuvo que resistir el impulso de insistir. Sería mejor si abandonaban el tema por completo.

***

–¿Así que vamos a hacer como en _Juego de Gemelas_? –preguntó Ryusui, obteniendo más de una mirada confundida de parte de los aldeanos.

–No, no deberíamos intervenir –suspiró Ukyo.

–Entonces, ¿por qué nos cuentas todo eso?

–¡Porque es tan frustrante! Gen es un mentalista y muy bueno, debo añadir. ¡¿Cómo no lo nota?!

Tsukasa, que había estado en silencio hasta ese momento, tarareó pensativo.

–Creo que Senku debería ser más directo con respecto a su afecto –dijo sorprendiendo a todos, ya que habían asumido que no estaba prestando atención a sus chismes.

–Bien, Gen ya confesó, así que realmente depende de Senku –asintió Kohaku, ganando nuevas exclamaciones de sorpresa.

–¡¿Que hizo qué?!

–Gen le dijo que le gustaba cuando le regalamos el observatorio a Senku por su cumpleaños –recordó Kohaku.

–Sí, y Senku respondió diciendo que eso era vergonzoso, pero ambos se rieron de eso, así que todos pensamos que era la forma en que se aceptaban los sentimientos del otro en el viejo mundo –agregó Chrome.

Los “del viejo mundo” del grupo los miraron con incredulidad.

–Chrome, Kohaku... Vamos a necesitar más detalles sobre eso –pidió Yuzuriha pacientemente.

***

–¿Por qué todos me miran así? –preguntó Senku cuando se reunieron para comer después de pasar toda la mañana ocupado haciendo planos en el laboratorio.

Incluso Taiju y Yuzuriha lo miraban como padres decepcionados.

–Sí, Senku-chan, ¿qué hiciste? –se preguntó Gen, ya que había estado recogiendo flores con Suika y Mirai después de traer las hierbas con Ukyo.

–Senku –llamó Tsukasa, poniéndose de pie–. Necesito hablar contigo.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó Senku, arreglándoselas para no dejarse intimidar a pesar de la tensión en el ambiente.

Tsukasa miró brevemente en dirección a Gen, luego a él nuevamente.

–Sígueme –dijo, alejándose del área. Senku murmuró algo, pero fue tras él, siendo vencido por la curiosidad.

Gen estaba a punto de seguirlos también cuando fue detenido del hombro por la mano de Yuzuriha.

–Gen, lo siento mucho.

Miró en dirección a Ukyo.

_Maldita sea._

***

–Por nuestra amistad y mi respeto hacia ti –comenzó Tsukasa, tan pronto como estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del resto de la tripulación.

–Aburrido –interrumpió Senku, limpiándose la oreja con desinterés. Inicialmente había estado preocupado, considerando la tensión en el ambiente anterior. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Tsukasa no quisiera hablar de eso frente a todos y lo que estaba diciendo ahora, hizo que pareciera ser solo algo personal.

–Te lo advertiré –la pesadez de esas palabras lo hizo reconsiderar.

¿Qué podría ser? Tanto los viejos como los nuevos aliados estaban trabajando muy bien juntos, siendo el mayor conflicto esa pelea entre Magma, Yo y Mozu, la cual, dadas sus personalidades, era de esperarse y probablemente no sería la última. ¿Quizás era algo relacionado con Gen? Eso explicaría por qué él era el único que no parecía estar al tanto de lo que estaba pasando. Pero, ¿qué podría ser? Por lo que sabía, estaba de vuelta en perfecto estado de salud y...

–Voy a confesarme a Gen –anunció Tsukasa.

–¿Tú… qué?

Quizás escuchó mal.

–Solo te digo para que estés avisado por si quieras hacer algo.

–¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

–Creo que ya sabes la respuesta. Si decides actuar o no al respecto, depende enteramente de ti –declaró Tsukasa con aires de firmeza, volviéndose para regresar a donde sus amigos estaban comiendo.

–Espera, esto no ha terminado. ¡No puedes decir algo así y marcharte! –dijo Senku, apresurándose para pararse frente a él.

–¿Por qué no?

Gran pregunta.

Desafortunadamente para Senku, se dio cuenta de que no tenía una respuesta como era de costumbre.

–Es... En primer lugar, ¿qué esperas que haga? ¿Te doy mi bendición? ¿Te deseo suerte?

–¿Lo haces?

–En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, no soy su padre, e incluso si lo fuera, el concepto de dar la bendición es...

–Lo sé, pero, ¿me deseas suerte?

–Yo- –Senku se detuvo, su mente inusualmente en blanco–. ¿En serio me estás preguntando eso?

–Estás haciendo tiempo.

–No hay nada por lo cual hacer tiempo. ¡Solo estoy tratando de entender por qué harías tanto alboroto solo para decirme eso!

–¿De verdad quieres que te lo explique?

–¡Por favor, adelante!

–Gen y tú son bastante cercanos, así que pensé que sería justo decírtelo antes de ir por él. Incluso si Gen tiene la última palabra al respecto, ¿no te arrepentirás si terminas preguntándote si podrías haber cambiado el resultado?

–Eso es solo asumiendo que tendrás éxito –Tsukasa sonrió.

–Entonces sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

Senku apretó la mandíbula.

–No lo sabes.

–Quizá no. Pero incluso si fallo, no me rendiré fácilmente.

–Me suena bastante acosador.

–¿Ya hemos terminado? La comida ya debe estar fría.

–Tú eres el que pidió venir aquí en primer lugar.

–Entonces, regresemos –sin esperar una respuesta, Tsukasa se movió a su alrededor y continuó su camino.

Senku lo siguió en silencio, todavía tratando de entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Tsukasa de repente decidió que le gustaba Gen y, por alguna extraña razón, pensó que era importante contarle sobre sus planes de confesarse. Se preguntó si esto era el resultado de algo que había sucedido cuando Gen estaba con amnesia. Hasta donde él sabía, el Gen amnésico estaba bastante apegado a Tsukasa, pero nunca pensó que fuera recíproco.

No era su problema.

Excepto que cuando vio a Gen esperándolos, no pudo evitar hablar antes de que Tsukasa pudiera abrir la boca.

–Cuando terminemos de comer, necesitaré tu ayuda con algunas cosas, Mentalista.

–Seguro, Senku-chan –respondió Gen, todavía mirándolos con curiosidad, pero un poco más relajado, probablemente porque notó que no estaban peleando de verdad.

–Cuando hayas terminado, quiero hablar contigo.

_Maldición, Tsukasa._

–Puedes hacerlo si terminas con el resto de las tareas del Equipo de Fuerza –instruyó Senku, ignorando las quejas de sus compañeros.

–Nunca pensé que serías de los que abusan de su poder.

–No sé de qué estás hablando. Tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer y estamos retrasados.

–Bien. Entonces, después de la cena –Tsukasa le dijo a Gen, quien lo miró claramente confundido.

–¿Por supuesto?

–Desafortunadamente, mi Mentalista tiene que ayudarme con algunos mapas estelares después de la cena.

–¿A-a si?

–Sí. Vamos, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer –Senku respondió rápidamente, tomando un tazón con su comida ya fría con una mano y la muñeca de Gen con la otra, previniendo que Tsukasa encontrara otro momento para hablar con Gen.

Sin embargo, no había mucho que Senku podía hacer antes de que finalmente lograran acordar reunirse en privado.

Uno podría preguntarse por qué había puesto tanto esfuerzo en evitar que sucediera en primer lugar cuando no importaba. No había forma de que Gen aceptara la confesión de Tsukasa, aunque el recuerdo de Gen pegado a Tsukasa que persistía en su mente estaba en desacuerdo. Pero eso era diferente, se argumentó a sí mismo, en ese entonces Tsukasa era la única cara familiar para Gen. Ese Gen no conocía a nadie más, ese Gen no lo conocía a él.

Pero, ¿qué diferencia haría en este caso?

Tsukasa parecía creer que había algo que podía hacer al respecto y, por mucho que Senku no quisiera pensar en ello, sabía lo que era.

Sin embargo, ¿por qué se confesaría a Gen?

Sí, disfrutaba de su compañía y se preocupaba por el mentalista tanto como por cualquiera de sus amigos. Pero, aunque a este punto probablemente celebraría si Taiju y Yuzuriha finalmente se juntaran, no es que fuera a decírselos a ninguno de ellos, y se sentiría bastante feliz si Chrome y Ruri confesaran sus sentimientos, lo que a este punto era igual de probable de suceder, no sentía el mismo entusiasmo ante la idea de Gen y Tsukasa.

¿Quizás porque nunca lo vio venir?

Difícil, teniendo en cuenta que había considerado la posibilidad de que a Gen le gustara Tsukasa cuando perdió sus recuerdos. Una vez que las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, él simplemente se había olidado de ello. Después de todo, nunca fue de los que se preocupaban por ese tipo de cosas.

Todavía no lo era.

Sin embargo, también sería una mentira si dijera que nunca pensaba en Gen. Pero eso era porque Gen siempre lo estaba molestando, así que cuando estaba ocupado en otro lugar, Senku siempre lo notaba. Esa era solo una reacción lógica.

También podría haberse distraído una o dos veces, durante alguna tarea tediosa, pensando en el mentalista. En un momento estaba completamente concentrado en sus fórmulas, al siguiente estaba pensando en llamarlo solo para tener algo de compañía o recordar algo sobre un momento en particular que compartieron, lo que lo llevaba a tener una sensación cálida y difusa dentro de su pecho y, a veces, incluso se encontraba sonriendo como un idiota...

Senku soltó un quejido.

***

–Lamento haberlos preocupado a todos, pero estoy bien, de verdad. No estaba declarando mi amor por Senku-chan cuando dije eso –explicó Gen.

 _Al menos, no intencionadamente._ Añadió para sí mismo.

–Ya veo –respondió Tsukasa. Si no fuera por lo incómodo de la situación, Gen estaría bastante impresionado de que esto fuera de lo que el hombre había insistido tanto en hablar–. ¿Qué hay de lo que le dijiste a Ukyo sobre el asunto de “mi Mentalista”?

–¿Así es como lo llaman? –Gen no pudo evitar reír–. Realmente no es tan malo... La mitad de las veces Senku-chan se olvida de usarlo, y estoy seguro de que eventualmente lo dejará por completo.

–Si tú lo dices –dijo Tsukasa pensativamente–. Puedo ayudarte mientras tanto.

–¿En serio?– Gen preguntó emocionado. De esa manera, sería capaz de evitar Senku sin levantar ninguna sospecha–. ¡Eso sería genial, gracias Tsukasa-chan!

***

Había pasado exactamente una semana desde que Tsukasa se le confesó a Gen.

¿Cómo lo sabía?

Porque los vio cuando regresaron juntos y desde entonces habían pasado cada momento de vigilia juntos. Siempre que quería hablar con Gen, Tsukasa estaba allí, y siempre que les daba una tarea, uno se ofrecía a acompañar al otro.

Suponía que eran felices.

–Senku –llamó la voz de Yuzuriha, antes de entrar en su laboratorio con Taiju siguiéndolo de cerca–. Sé que no te gusta hablar de tus sentimientos, pero últimamente has estado de muy mal humor y pasas mucho tiempo encerrado en el laboratorio. Estamos preocupados por ti.

–No hay nada de qué hablar.

–¿Es por Gen? –preguntó Taiju, ganándose una mirada de incredulidad de Senku.

–¡¿Cómo es que un tontolón como tú lo adivina en su primer intento?!

–¿Nos estás diciendo que no lo sabías? –Yuzuriha exclamó sorprendida.

–¿No sabía qué? –preguntó Senku irritado.

–¡Tus sentimientos por Gen! –una vez más, Taiju respondió correctamente.

–En serio voy a echarte –respondió Senku con frustración–. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo lo saben?

–Bueno, comenzamos a sospechar que había algo cuando nos reunimos contigo en la aldea –recordó Yuzuriha–. Es decir, siempre has valorado tener tu espacio personal, así que fue bastante sorprendente cuando los vimos pasar la mayor parte del tiempo juntos y muy cerca el uno del otro también.

Bueno, eso era un claro indicio.

Senku gimió.

Si era _tan_ obvio, ¿por qué el mentalista no había dicho nada al respecto? ¿Lo estaba librando de la vergüenza?

–¡Está bien, Senku! ¡No hay nada de qué avergonzarse! –sonrió Taiju con entusiasmo–. ¡Esto es genial, de hecho! ¡Ahora que sabes cómo te sientes puedes confesarte!

–¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo?!

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó Yuzuriha, con una sonrisa igualmente alentadora en su rostro–. Sé que puede sonar aterrador, pero...

–¿Han olvidado que está saliendo con Tsukasa?

–¿Eh? –ellos parpadearon.

–Oh, eso –dijo Yuzuriha, antes de que Taiju pudiera agregar algo.

–¿Qué?

–Creo que sería mejor si hablas con Gen al respecto.

–De ninguna manera. Si él está contento con Tsukasa, entonces yo no voy a ir y hacer que se sienta incómodo diciéndole que yo... –se detuvo cuando notó las expresiones emocionadas de sus amigos. Taiju incluso parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas.

–Tú ... –alentaron.

–Por favor, no me hagan decirlo –se quejó, sintiendo el calor en el rostro. Una cosa era admitirlo para sí mismo, pero decirlo en voz alta frente a sus amigos estaba en otro nivel.

–Solo si le dices a Gen –respondió Yuzuriha.

–Pero Tsukasa...

–Si te digo que no están saliendo, ¿te confesarás a Gen o volverás a esconderte de tus sentimientos?

–No me estaba escondiendo –respondió cruzándose los brazos defensivamente–. Simplemente no pensé demasiado en ellos como para reconocerlos.

–¿Incluso si estuvieras lastimando a Gen al hacerlo?

–¿Que estaba qué? –incluso Taiju suspiró decepcionado.

–¿Alguna vez has considerado que Gen podría sentir lo mismo? –Yuzuriha preguntó pacientemente.

–Está con Tsukasa –Senku repitió, pero dadas las miradas insistentes de sus amigos, sabía que no estaban satisfechos con esa respuesta–. Incluso si lo hiciera, y eso es un gran _si_ , esto es demasiado nuevo para mí –confesó finalmente–. Quiero decir, no estoy exactamente seguro de lo que quiero ni de lo que estoy dispuesto a dar, entonces, ¿qué significaría eso para Gen?

–Que él es lo suficientemente importante como para que estés dispuesto a intentarlo. Dudo que alguien esté completamente seguro de esas cosas –sonrió Yuzuriha–. Simplemente tendrás que descifrarlas sobre la marcha.

–¿Y si todo sale mal?

–¿Y si todo sale bien? –Taiju preguntó a cambio, dejándolo sin palabras.

–Nunca te has rendido antes, no empieces ahora –añadió Yuzuriha.

***

El hecho de que pudiera encontrar a Gen sin Tsukasa ya era una buena señal. Estaba mostrándoles un nuevo truco de magia a Suika... y Mirai.

Cierto.

A Tsukasa probablemente le gustaba la idea de que su novio tuviera una buena relación con su hermana.

–¡Oye, Senku! –saludó Suika al notarlo.

–Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Senku-chan –sonrió Gen juguetonamente.

–¿Y de quién es la culpa? –preguntó a cambio, levantando una ceja mientras las chicas los miraban con clara curiosidad.

–¡Oh! –exclamó Suika al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo–. ¡Vamos, Mirai! ¡Veamos si Francois ha terminado de hacer las galletas! –dijo, retirándose con la chica todavía confundida. Senku definitivamente se lo agradecería más tarde.

–Has pasado una tremenda cantidad de tiempo con Tsukasa últimamente.

–Y tú con el laboratorio –Gen respondió a cambio.

–No puedes salir con un laboratorio.

–¿Entonces eso es lo que crees que estamos haciendo?

–No lo sé. ¿Lo es? –se cruzó de brazos. Seguro, confiésate... No le haría eso a Gen si ya estaba en una relación. Eso pondría a ambos en una situación incómoda y él prefería ser su amigo antes que perderlo por completo.

Gen rió.

–Debería haberlo adivinado –Senku arqueó una ceja–. ¿No crees que todo el mundo ha estado actuando raro últimamente?

–Ahora que lo mencionas... –sintió que todos le estaban dando sonrisas burlonas cada vez que Gen lo dejaba para estar con Tsukasa, pero había pensado que era solo su imaginación sacando lo peor de él. Bueno, todos excepto Yuzuriha y Taiju, quienes lo miraban con simpatía y Francois, con algo parecido a lástima–. Jugaste conmigo.

–Por una vez, soy inocente –respondió Gen, levantando las manos–. Aunque se podría decir que soy culpable de no darme cuenta antes… realmente estoy perdiendo mi toque, ¿eh?

–Al diez mil millones por ciento –respondió Senku, notando que esta era la apertura perfecta para cambiar la dirección de la conversación. Ahora que estaba claro que Gen no estaba con Tsukasa, ambos podían actuar como si esa conversación jamás hubiera ocurrido y todo podría volver a la normalidad.

Era realmente tentador.

Senku suspiró derrotado.

–Era un plan estúpido, pero increíblemente, tenían razón en algo –continuó Senku, tratando de ignorar sus repentinos nervios. Eso nunca le había sucedido antes... pero, por otra parte, nunca se había sentido así por alguien antes tampoco–. Siempre supe que eres importante para mí –admitió, sin hacer caso a la exhalacióng de sorpresa de Gen para no perder su concentración–. Pero recientemente me he dado cuenta de que quizás me gustas... como más que un amigo –miró hacia abajo mientras se asqueaba internamente por su elección de palabras.

–Tú... tú también me gustas como algo más que un amigo –cuando Senku levantó la mirada, vio que Gen le estaba sonriendo con cariño y supo que había metido la pata.

–Lo siento, no puedo ofrecerte algo mejor que eso.

–¿Algo mejor?

–Sí, yo... puedo nombrar todos los químicos involucrados en ese vértigo que me haces sentir cuando estamos juntos, pero no sé qué significa en términos de lo que quiero hacer al respecto –trató de explicarlo, seguro de que no era así como se suponía que debían ser las confesiones.

–¿Quieres que sigamos juntos?

–Sí.

–Entonces eso es más que suficiente.

–Pero yo-

–Senku-chan, también siento lo mismo, ¿sabes? –interrumpió Gen con una sonrisa–. Me gustas por quien eres, no por quien no. Lo que sea que haya hecho para hacerte creer que espero cualquier otra cosa de nuestra relación, simplemente no es cierto. Todo lo que realmente quiero es a permanecer a su lado durante todo el tiempo que me quieras tener.

–Cuidado con lo que dices, te podría tomar la palabra –bromeó Senku, sintiendo cómo se relajaba–. Es lo mismo para mí.

–¿Ahora quién es el que debería tener cuidado? –rió Gen y no por primera vez, Senku notó lo mucho que le gustaba ese sonido.

–Ahora que está resuelto, volvamos al trabajo –decidió Senku, volviendo a su ser gremlin habitual.

Bueno, él _sí_ había dicho que le gustaba por quien era.

–Eso es algo tan de Senku-chan –suspiró Gen dramáticamente, pero su sonrisa lo traicionaba.

Se sorprendió cuando Senku le ofreció la mano, tratando de parecer indiferente a pesar del evidente rubor en su rostro.

–No puedo ir sin mi Mentalista.

Todavía no había pensado una buena respuesta para ese nombre, pero ahora que ya no le dolía, supuso que no necesitaba hacerlo.

–Por supuesto, mi querido Senku-chan –dijo en cambio, tomando su mano y riéndose una vez más al darse cuenta de que no importaba lo que dijera, sino cómo lo hiciera.

* * *

–Y sé que puedo ser un actor muy convincente, pero, ¿alguna vez me has visto persiguiendo seriamente algo más?

–Bueno, hemos estado ocupados.

–¿Necesito recordarte la reacción de los chicos cuando conocimos a Amaryllis?

–Tal vez no te gusten las chicas.

–Tenemos suficientes bellezas aquí.

–Así que lo admites.

–Tengo ojos, Senku-chan.

**Author's Note:**

> Se suponía que este fic no iba a ser tan largo, pero Senku no dejaba de estancarse...  
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! No dudes en dejarme saber tu opinión 😊  
> Puedes encontrarme también en [Tumblr](https://fieryjeanne.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fieryjeanne) e [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/fieryjeanne/) como @fieryjeanne


End file.
